Enemies to friends to maybe something more
by Meg-goddess
Summary: My first LJ fanfic rated r for sex references and sexual scenes in l8r chapters and rape i dont trust myself. Lily hates James but he has still loves her. set from 6th year to when ever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Lily lay on her back by the large oak in the grounds and looked up at the stars and saw the moon peeking out behind the clouds. A half moon. She then just cried silently for a few minuets then said to her self: 'God Lily would you just get over your self. Its your own fault this has happened and the rest of its your fault.... Every one always hated you always will ... Your just a bookworm that no one likes.... Stop feeling sorry for yourself... you killed your parents' Lily looked for a way out and the only one she could find was suicide. She wrote a note and left it by her favourite place in the grounds the old oak tree. And left for the astronomy tower.  
  
In the Gryffindor dormitories two people sat very upset. James Potter was upset because he really liked this girl and she had rejected him but he had changed for her done every thing he could possibly and still she ignored him. He didn't know what to do so he decided to go for a walk top his favourite place the old oak tree. He searched for his most prized possessions his invisibility cloak and his map of Hogwarts.  
  
The other person was Katie Bross. She had just had an argument with her best friend Lily and had told Lily to change her outfit because she looked like a bookworm and that's why she hadn't got many friends. Lily had received a owl and ran out screaming "You bitch, I hate you, how could you do this to me?" So Katie said "I hate you so much never talk to me again. Every one always hated you always will ... Your just a bookworm that no one likes!" She didn't mean it of course. She loved Lily like a sister but was upset about her friend and her crush Sirius Black.  
  
Lily's Dad was a master at the martial arts he had brought her a knife with a wavy blade and Lily carved into it with a small flower that resembled a lily. Lily decided to cut her wrists with this knife then jump all the way down to the Quidditch pitch. She looked for her knife and couldn't find it. The wind howled all around the trees and in the bushes. She looked on the roof where she was standing "Lomos" the light came on and she saw nothing her knife was not there.  
  
Meanwhile James had found his map. No one was by the tree so he went there, sat on something uncomfortable, and reached for it. It was Lily's knife, he had seen it once when they were stuck on the train in a dark corridor with Lily and she thought there was a rat behind her. He then herd a faint cry of "Accio knife" 'Lily's voice' he thought 'and it sounds like it is coming from way above and why would she want a knife. He drew out the map and scanned the towers for Lily, he spotted the tiny-labelled figure bearing the label 'Lily Evans' on the astronomy tower he muttered "envalopo" and the figure grew and he saw she was slitting her wrists. He screamed "accio broom" and grabbed it and flew tower all the time his eyes darting from the map to the place ahead. He saw her jump and sped the broom towards her. He caught her just before she hit the ground and she was losing a lot of blood. He ran to the hospital wing "Lily don't be dead. Please don't be dead. I love you," He got to the hospital and Madame Pompfey Healed her cuts. He didn't really want to stay because Lily was obviously going to kill herself and he had prevented that. And he had told her that he loved her. Madame Pompfey told James to take Lily to her dorm and stay with her till she woke and make sure she was ok.  
  
He carried her to bed lay her down and put the covers over her. She stirred and opened her beautiful green eyes. "James" she said softly "What happened? Why are you here?"  
  
He explained and she was really pale and shocked at the end of his story. And she was not cold back to him. "Why Lily? Why did you try to kill your self?" "My best mate Katie and me had an argument over what I was wearing. And I said something because of a letter I got ... and screamed something then she sad she hated me and I ran out of the room and thought it was the only way out because no one likes me." "I like you Lily," he said and then mumbled "I love you" "What did you just say?" she questioned "Nothing" he said scared "I should go now" "No stay James you can sleep here its a double bed. Just don't try anything!" "Yes Ma'am" and Stripped to his boxers and got into her bed. "Night Lilykins" "Not Lilykins, Lily! Night James" and he leaned over and hugged her and she fell asleep in his arms. He sat and watched her for a while. Her perfect hair a deep auburn colour and her perfect skin and her two eyes now hidden but big almond shaped green eyes. And the way her chest moved closer to his with every breath. And he fell asleep with is hand on her back covering her protectively.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
How was DAT for a first chappie should I write more or should I leave it?  
  
I own nothing apart from Katie. Who I'm basing on my best m8  
  
Meg 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Lily was still fast asleep when James woke up. She was beautiful. He slowly got up not to wake her up and went to the desk by her bed to get some parchment to write a note her telling her where he had gone. He found some not parchment but similar and opened it. It had a letter on it:  
  
Dear (or not so dear) Lily,  
I have to inform your lazy self that you have killed our parents. They were killed in a car accident. Which must be your fault because you have given our family bad luck. Myself and Vernon my fiancée have taken over the business and the house. If you come near our house we will have you arrested for trespassing. I hope that you will rot in hell. You won't be able to afford the crackpot schooling anymore. No one will ever like you Mum and dad should have got ridden of you the moment you were born. You are horrible and deserve to die. I hope you find yourself on the street because that school won't want a murder in it.  
I hope I never see you again  
Petunia  
  
When James read this. He was shocked horrified and suddenly wanted to kill both Petunia and her fiancée Vernon. How dare they hurt his Lily. He went over to her bed and kissed her fore head gently she woke up as he did so and she saw he was crying. "James why are you crying?" "I found the letter Lily. Why didn't you tell me?" "You went through my stuff? Why what gives you the right" she almost screamed. "I was looking for a piece of parchment to write a not e to you. Don't be mad but I have to go." And with that he left Lily thought that she and done the right thing.  
  
James and Lily didn't talk for along time after that. He really loved her but he thought that she hated him so he was dating other girls he was finally getting over her. It was 3 weeks later and nearly Christmas. Sirius looked at James he was sitting on the big chair with a funny looking girl called Jenny swarming over him. Luckily he didn't se Lily and her new boyfriend Joseph snoging then making there way up to her dorm. Sirius then looked over to Katie. She had short dark blond hair with baby blue eyes a few freckles and a cheeky smile. He thought she was gorgeous to bad she was sitting on a guy called Michael knee not his. He looked over at Lily other best friend Charlotte and Hayley. They were both stunning. Charlotte was tall with dark hair down to her waist and deep brown eyes and Hayley was short with dark blond hair that came past her shoulders and cheeky blue eyes that sparkled in the sun. Remus had been after Hayley since day one and many guys admired Charlotte but she really liked this one boy called Philip but he was not going to go out with her because she was dating Thomas.  
  
James knew that Lily was still upset about the passing of her parents but didn't want to intrude. He got up and went to bed. So he went to sleep dreaming of the day when Lily would be his.  
  
He woke up about 3 in the morning and went down stairs with the intention of going to the Kitchens for some food as he had missed Lunch and dinner. He was surprised to hear a crying noise coming from the chair in the common room. And there was Lily and Joseph sitting in a chair lily crying her eyes out. He didn't want to get involved thinking it was about her parents. He was going to wards the portrait when lily cried out for Joseph to "stop it" whatever 'it' was. He looked round again and he saw Joseph with his hands in places they shouldn't be. He marched over to Lily and punched Joseph right round the face. He forcefully kicked the scum aside then picked Lily up and carried her to the safety of the big chair and the fire. "If you don't get out I will make you" he screamed. Joseph seeing he was beaten ran out of the room, seething. Lily sat there James turned round and she saw sorrow in his eyes and also a thing she didn't recognise. "What the Hell just happened" he said keeping at least 3 meters distance. "He said he was dumping me and I was upset so I told him id do anything for him and he said what about sex" she breathed the last part of that and watched James eyes change again this time to fury. "Carry on" he said quietly. He needed to know what else happened. "And he tried to and I refused so he took me down here to do it and you came down" she finished her story and James eyes were flashing and changing colours rapidly. James closed the distance and said "Are you hurt in anyway physically? No? Good! We need to report this to Dumbledore immediately!" "James I'm scared he knows the password to the common room and my dormitory." "Come with me" and he led her to his bedroom "We need to see Dumbledore! You said so..." "No I'm going to go and ill get Sirius to sleep next to you. You might hate me but I'm going to have someone to protect you till you can't be protected anymore." He said sadly "But I don't hate you." She whispered " I need to go and see someone and then I promise I talk to you" He didn't turn around as he walked out of the door. 'this is too hard' he thought ' she doesn't deserve this what did she do?" He told Sirius about what had happened and Sirius looked shocked ran upstairs and sat with Lily. The meeting with Dumbledore went as smoothly as possible under the present circumstances. He said it would be dealt with straight away. He then said something that shocked James. "By the Gryffindor common room behind the portrait of the moving stars there is a little room with two bedrooms and I think you and Miss Evans should stay in there I would get Miss Bross but her defence isn't as good as yours. Now go the password is entrance and you will find it will change with the new owners."  
  
So he went and was trying to think of what he would say to Lily. He went in to find her and Sirius under the blankets and if they were doing what he thought they were doing Sirius got to snog his crush before he did. His eyes filled with tears at the thought. He went to his bed sank onto it and heard a moan from Sirius bed. He couldn't take it so he yelled "Sirius when you've finished please tell Lily that she should meet me in the common room." And with that he left and then he let the tears flow over.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
How was that for a second chapter I mean I know but my bf just dumped me ( :'( 


	3. Chapter 3

No on has reviewed me yet ( what am I going to do.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
James ran down the stairs to the common room sat down and cried. He sat in the chair nearest the fire waiting for the girl he loved to come down with his best friend of all people. James was worried he didn't think that Sirius even like Lily he was sure he like Katie. But he had seen Lily and Sirius having sex so he must learn to live with them as a couple.  
  
He was getting annoyed now. So he went upstairs grabbed his wand and walked through the dorm and tried to talk to Remus. He went over to Remus but as he got closer he saw that Hayley was kissing him. He yelled "Cover things that shouldn't be seen. Heromity" and with that Sirius and bed friend were lying naked next to each other. James said "I'm not looking but Lily you better put your clothes on NOW we have to go somewhere." "Lily?" asked the girl. "I'm not Lily you plank" "Then where is Lily, Sirius you were supposed to look after her for me while I went to Dumbledore." James was still crying because he had lost her. "Mate she went after you, found a note from Joseph and it said something about you and I only just realised that the time is 10.35 she's been missing for 3 hours" "Oh mother of Merlin" said James "Accio map" he spotted her running down the third corridor near the Ravenclaw common room. (A/n Joseph ( is in Ravenclaw) "Okay she's near Joseph we need to get to her now!" James yelled and they all ran out the common room. She had stopped moving on the map and there was the figure of Joseph standing over her. "we have to get to her..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sowwy I own nuffin ( but I am beta now sowwy for da cliff can I get some reviews I'm probs gunna stop this story.( 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
James ran as fast as he could to the Ravenclaw common room his eyes glued to the map. She was still there and Joseph was not hurting her. Yet. Sirius had gone to get Dumbledore. He felt really bad because he had supposed to look after Lily and now she was in danger of being hurt by a little *@£*@£$% and it was his fault. He fond his way to the spiral stair case and climbed up saying "Swirly Sweets". He climbed into Dumbledore's room and spilled the story leaving out the slight detail about him being in bed with a girl. Dumbledore muttered "Chinahow" and told Sirius to take this portkey to the Ravenclaw common room hole.  
  
Meanwhile James was running but still far from Lily. He dropped his wand, bent down to pick it up and went swirling into the floor....  
  
He and Sirius landed together with a small thud. James picked up the map and looked for Lily but she was no-where to be seen on the map. She must be in a dorm or not in the school. Then he saw her running down to the prefects' bathroom with Joseph close behind. He grabbed Sirius' hand and touched the floor with his wand. And then the swirling sensation.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
Will they save Lily? Sowwy for a slow update I'm moving house ( hope u had a nice holiday and ate loads of chocolate. Ill update soon o and I don't own ne one apart from the evil Joseph. 


	5. Chapter 5

All changed it didn't upload chapter 3  
  
Chapter 5  
  
They again found themselves near Lily, this time James screamed "Expellearmus" (sp) and Joseph looked at him and turned to face him, his wand on the floor at James feet.  
  
James sent a stunning spell missed but while Joseph was down, Sirius took over and James ran to Lily, picking her up honeymoon style. He then said "Protrificus Totalus"(sp) Sirius said. "Hey Padfoot take this evil *&^%$£$ to Professor Dumbledore and quickly" "Mobilicorcus" Sirius said with a look of pure disgust at the frozen body that was at his feet but now at floating at his side and with that found his way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
James carried Lily to their room, which was half way to their common room and said "Entrance". He gently laid her down on the bed- wait there was only one bed! They would have to share for now. (((((((((((((((((  
  
how was dat I have a 3 day weekend YAY and so ill do at least 2 a day!!!!!!!  
  
Review, review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
He gently removed her shoes socks and put the covers over her. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth he picked up something on the floor it was a package from Sirius  
  
Prongs, This is a two-way mirror just say my name and we can talk. Padfoot  
  
James whispered "Sirius Black" and to his astonishment his best friends head appeared in the mirror. They talked about Lily and Joseph. "Dumbledore said that we would have to write written statements later in the week but he has been taken to the ministry of magic." "I'm going to go now because I need to sleep. Hang on there's only one bed and 1 blanket and I'm not leaving her on her own."  
  
He finished his conversation with Sirius and went over to the big four- poster bed where Lily lay sleeping her creamy white skin contrasting with her vibrantly red hair. He gently slipped under the covers next to her. She began to shake and he was worried 'was she having a nightmare?'  
  
James then saw a tear fall down her face and he wiped it with his thumb. She mouthed the word "James" but only in her sleep. Then she moved over towards him and laid her head on his chest.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+Lily's dream+~+~+~+~ Lily's was lying on the floor and she looked over and saw a body covered in blood a knife sticking out of his back and a man who reminded her of Joseph laughing. NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! James was the man on the floor covered in blood and was dead. Joseph was leaving Lily crawled over to the body and kissed the dead figure of James.  
  
Then a high pitch cackle filled the room and a man with slits for eyes came in and three men followed each with a mask on with only eye slits.  
  
"Yes I have killed the last potter and now to kill his one and only love...Get up mudblood and bow down to your Lord. You know you were going to have a baby who was going to be so very powerful but now you will be dead. Bow down to your Lord," Said the figure "Never" she cried "Crucio" he said "now you will die for being so insolent" "No she won't" said a ghostly figure... James. He placed himself between her and the man. She felt the tears run down her face as she whispered "James"  
  
}~}~}~}~}~End dream~}~}~}~}~}~}~}  
  
James just stared at her as she cried more and more and the odd word "Never...James...Dead" escaped her lips.  
  
James finally fell asleep snuggled up Lily.  
  
@::@:@:@:@:@:@:@:@:@:@:@: thanks to my reviewers if u want to give me ideas this is my addy  
  
Megi_Ashcroft@hotmail.com Please add me on msn or send me mail I need to have a beta reader  
  
Ok I'm gunna go write the ova chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Lily woke up after her dream and found her self lying on a body she looked at his face realised it was James and thought 'it wasn't a dream he is dead.' She cried almost silently until she drifted back to the land of sleep.  
  
James woke and saw that Lily was still curled up around him. He looked at her and smiled to himself 'I could get used to this' he closed his eyes and before he knew it he was asleep.  
  
Sirius woke up and thought about what had happened the night before. He needed to wake up Katie, Hayley and Charlotte, so that they would know why Lily wasn't in her bed, but he wouldn't tell them exactly what had happened because that was for Lily to tell them when she was ready. He climbed down his staircase and up the girls. "Knock, knock...Everybody decent?" "Every one is either asleep or pretending, I'm the only one who is up" said a voice. "Ok I'm coming in," said Sirius as he walked into the room and sat on a bed. The bed made a squeal and Sirius realised he had sat on a cheeky faced person, Katie, and promptly got in to the bed with her. "Sirius get out you will wake up the others" "I thought this was Lily's bed? Oh and Lily has been given her own room by Dumbledore and she will have to tell you why!" Sirius said in one huge breath. "Coming to breakfast?" Katie nodded and followed Sirius out.  
  
James and Lily were still asleep but Lily stirred, and snuggled deeper into her pillow and the pillow snuggled back. She looked at it again and realised it was James and he was breathing. But then thought what the dream had meant; she was going to kill him. So she wrote a note.  
  
Dear James,  
I THANK YOU VERY MUCH. But it will kill you to be my friend for much longer. So here we part. I am going to sleep in the girls' dorm and don't speak to me. I think that when Voldemort is dead we can be friends I would like that but I can't do that right now. Love Lily.  
  
And with that left.  
  
_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_  
  
They didn't even see each other after that. There was a huge dance coming up and it was nearly Valentines Day. Lily saw her newest boyfriend Karl coming up to her. Was he going to ask her to the dance? "Yes I think that would be great," She said before she could stop her self. "What you don't mind breaking up? That's good its just I think you don't like me the way I like you. And I'm going to take Jade to the dance. Sorry I hope we can be friends?" And he left.  
  
'What have I done now' she thought to her self.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
how r u???  
  
cos I would like to read ur storys so review review review!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

I reposted this because I changed it a little bit tell me if its better the other way!!! Thank you!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Lily sat at the great hall eating breakfast. It was Valentines Day and every one had some one. Even James was sitting with Charlotte. Lily felt a pang of jealousy, he was hers yea emphasis on the was. She looked at her best friends Hayley and Katie they both were also looking longingly at the Marauders.  
  
Then an owl swept down onto her plate leaving a box of chocolates and a card. She opened the card and read:  
  
"Roses are red violets are blue You don't know it but I still love you."  
  
As soon as she opened it, it began singing her favourite muggle song. You are So Beautiful by Joe Cocker  
  
"You are so beautiful to me  
  
You are so beautiful to me  
  
Can't you see  
  
You're everythin' I hope for  
  
You're everythin' I need  
  
You are so beautiful to me  
  
You are so beautiful to me  
  
You are so beautiful to me  
  
Can't you see  
  
You're everythin' I hope for  
  
Everythin' I need  
  
You are so beautiful to me"  
  
Katie sat watching Lily and when Lily opened her card she looked at Sirius, she wished she could tell him how she felt but she was with Michel. She found a note in her breakfast, "Was it from Sirius? Not likely."  
  
"Katie, follow the roses and you will find your hearts true desire."  
  
She looked at the floor and saw a trail of roses leading out of the hall. She got up followed them and as she did someone left the table to follow her. Little did she know she had left the note on the table and maybe her friendship would suffer for this  
  
Hayley, who had picked up the note when Katie had dropped it, and had watched her walk out of the hall, felt jealous both her friends had got something for Valentines Day. Then she found a small flower hair clip with a note attached, by her plate. She read it and ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
Hi how r u? Is this ok? Review, review, review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And to my favourite person Allie for being my reviewer through out and to YouDontKnowWhoIAm thank you for your review any one else thinks I should stop writing this story o and if I am dumb please tell me.  
  
I don't own ANY of the original Harry potter things or the song. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Hayley had only been this happy once before in her life the time she was 11 she got the three bets gifts ever. A baby brother the day before, a cute little black cat called Summer Sun for some reason and her Hogwarts letter.  
  
And here she was having that feeling again. This time, it may have been because she was sitting in a room, surrounded by flowers and roses. And awaiting her love to turn up. She hoped it wasn't the guy who got annoyed when she tied up her hair.  
  
Deep down she hoped it was Remus. She didn't know why but she just did.  
  
The door opened and there stood the tall figure of .............  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
sorry had to leave it there 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Katie had followed the rose petals and they ended in a room filled with music and there sitting on the table was another note.  
  
Dear Katie meet me here at 5;00 to night wear this necklace. It is you present the name will look blurry until I revel my self to you.  
  
Yours truly, Your secrete admirer.  
  
Katie felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a man in a mask he gave her a box.  
  
She ran to the dormitory as fast as she could and opened it. She looked at the box a blue colour the same blue as someone's eyes but she couldn't quite place them. She took out the necklace it was a heart made of silver and had two hearts intertwined. With something engraved onto the back. But she couldn't make it out.  
  
She opened the box again and it began to sing softly. Even though it was a Saturday and she should hanging out with her friends she fell asleep listening to the music of her heart.  
  
£$£$£$£$££$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£  
  
I'm sorry to leave it there.  
  
Meg x x 


	11. Chapter 11

By the way this is set in 6th year and in Lily's point of view.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Lily knew who hers was from but didn't want to say anything.  
  
Something caught her off guard though, he hadn't got over her yet and she was falling every second deeper into confusion.  
  
She then went to her dormitory and saw a person in a bed she lay down on her bed and puzzled over what to do. Slowly her eyes began to droop, after all what teenager is never tired?  
  
She woke up to find an owl fluttering over her bed and a small note dropped at the foot of her bed. It was written in green ink. She opened it slowly and carefully.  
  
Dear Miss Evans  
As you know next year there will be placements for Head Boy  
and Girl. We have chosen four suitable people to apply for  
this position and you are one of these. They will have  
certain tasks to fulfil. We will make our decision after the  
time has past. The other candidates preformed the Hogwarts  
Hogsmeade fundraiser. You will be working with a boy in your  
house and we will hope you will learn to get along. Please  
meet me at 12:15 in my office.  
Yours truly,  
Albus Dumbledore.  
Ps the password is Swirly sweets.  
  
Lily was shocked. She was sure it must be Remus and she was deprived of her prefect duties when her younger sister, Clara, had been killed, they thought it would be better for her if she didn't have all the responsibilities. She glanced at the time 12:13 30 seconds. "Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late." She said out loud. She ran all the way to the floor with Dumbledore's office on. "Swirly Sweets" she panted. She still only had 30 seconds to be at the front door.  
  
She got there and there stood a dark haired figure. But she didn't see him until it was too late.  
  
Her head made a loud thud and banged into him.  
  
"Tripping over your own feet Lily?" He said in a, what was not ment to be a sneering voice but came across as one.  
  
"Why are you here Potter, having a detention?" She spat.  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
And that caused Lily to feel some kind of pain. What it was from and why she had it then, she didn't know.  
  
"Well the air out here is certainly cold today or maybe it just me!" a kind voice said behind them. They turned to see Dumbledore looking at them. "Well you both made it in tome but we must continue inside."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Yes professor"  
  
They walked through the door and sat down at his desk. Lily looked at the walls and the cage with Fawkes in it. It hadn't changed since she was last in here. 'Why is James I mean why is potter here?' she thought. 'I hope he's not the one who I have to work with.'  
  
"Now you have both been chosen by the heads of houses and the head girl and boy to see if you can be a good head girl or boy. You have the choice we want to make some money for the charities for St Mungos hospital. We don't mind what but we are thinking along the lines of a dance. But we will leave it up to you. Lily we would like you and James to use the room you were offered before. James I put another bed in for you. No one but you parents must know of this."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Yes Professor"  
  
"Off you go now. And no fighting and if there does happen to be a problem come and see me."  
  
As Lily and James walked out of the room a shadow came in through the back. It waited and then said  
  
"Just like us when we were that age."  
  
"Yes but that was such along time ago. So come here Minerva"  
  
Professor Mc Gonagall (SP) walked over and kissed Dumbledore lightly on the lips.  
  
"If only they knew how great they could be together."  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
James and Lily made there way to the room and said the password that James had recently changed  
  
"Ábrase"  
  
James walked in and saw the room was very different. It now had four sofas and the bed had moved from its place. They saw too doors one with Lily over the top and one with James. The room was decorated with red, gold and a deep shade of green.  
  
James opened the door with his name on it and saw a room, which was plainly gold and scarlet. The curtains were red and the bed, which was a double four-poster bed, the covers were plainly gold. Then he ran to Lily's room. It was almost the same but had a lilac and pink theme.  
  
The big room also had a small room, which turned out to be a bathroom and two desks on either sides of the room. Lily clicked her fingers and soon all her stuff and James' was neatly put into the draws and cupboards.  
  
"What was that?" said James in amazement.  
  
"A spell I learnt in 1st year" replied Lily  
  
"Well we better come up with a plan then" said Lily.  
  
"I was thinking of a masked ball" said James "But you don't ask anyone to go with you. You just get to know the person behind the mask. And it should be open to all ages not just to 4th years and above. I think that is mean."  
  
"That's a good idea and we can have a place where you put a gallon into a tin and you can have a custom made mask." Said Lily.  
  
"Yeah. We can get the dress robes shop, you know, Vestido, to donate half the money from Hogwarts students buying dress robes, to Mungos and then get every one to go there."  
  
Lily was amazed by James attitude.  
  
"James you're being very mature about this," she said "maybe you have changed."  
  
James just smiled at her.  
  
1234567889123456789123456789123567891  
  
Did you like it? It was 1,000 words long. Yes go me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I thought my last few were really short do you like long ones that take a few days to update or short, which could take just a few minuets. OO and im gunna introduce a new character soon. Keep reviewing. And thanks to all my new readers. And I'm having a vote next its going to be Katie's point of view her dinner with Mystery guy and then Hayley. Should I do after that? James, Sirius, Remus, Peter Or Charlotte Or the new person Go you guys  
  
Meg 

xxx 


End file.
